Mío
by karin vongola
Summary: Una mujer, podía ser realmente posesiva, mucho más si el hombre con el que tenía ese impulso era nada menos que el ideal y único que podía complementarle a plenitud. *NaruHina*


Advertencia: Universo alterno. Contenido cítrico (lemmon). Temática sobrenatural.

**.*.*.****Mío***.*.*.

* * *

Hinata trató de relajarse, de verdad que trató de hacerlo. Nunca se había puesto nerviosa en una sesión de fotos.

Ni siquiera había querido ser modelo en primer lugar. Sucumbió a la profesión gracias a Sakura, quien aspiraba serlo. La había acompañado a un casting y la Hyugga había llamado la atención por encima de todas las concursantes, a pesar de haberse sentado bien atrás. Según los jueces, todo se debía su a sus llamativos atributos: un rostro hermoso, piel tersa y ligeramente pálida y por supuesto su agraciada y voluptuosa figura. No había sido su intención e iba a declinarla, y así lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la mirada suplicante de Sakura porque aceptase. Al principio se lo tomó como un juego, sin embargo, término tomándole gusto.

Adoraba ser modelo. Era gratificante ver una publicidad con su imagen y que la gente alabara su belleza allá donde pasara. No era petulancia ni mucho menos. Solo le gustaba ser reconocida. En su familia no tenía una pizca de reconocimiento, a pesar de ser poderosa y multimillonaria.

Tiempo después Sakura logró su sueño. Pertenecían a la misma agencia y solían ir juntas a las sesiones de fotos ya sea que ambas estuviesen comprometidas en la misma o sesión o por simple acompañamiento si es que la otra estaba desocupada.

Se le hacía algo curiosa la razón por la que no podía estarse quieta. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y no podía ver la cámara como normalmente lo haría. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa, y mientras transcurrían los segundos, creía haberse dado cuenta del motivo: el fotógrafo. Tenía algo en su mirada, en su aura, no lo sabía bien, pero no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. Tuvo que bajar la vista en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron por primera y única vez. El maquillista untaba polvos en su rostro, intentando aminorar el brillo causado por la fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente. La estilista se acercaba de vez en cuando a ponerle el flequillo en su sitio, cuando el fotógrafo así se lo indicaba.

Sakura observaba a la chica a unos metros, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos. ¿Hinata nerviosa? Ver para creer. Creía que ya se había curado de su nerviosismo. Ser modelo lo requería. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Al ver su mirada confusa hacia el joven fotógrafo, conectó ideas de inmediato. El chico la descolocaba. Y ¡oh sorpresa! Conocía al rubio perfectamente bien. Uzumaki Naruto. El mejor amigo de su novio, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Amor a primera vista? Aquello iba a ser interesante. Jamás había visto a Hinata actuar de esa manera. Y la timidez se había ido lejos cuando comenzó a enseriarse en el modelaje.

Naruto disparó el botón de la cámara una vez más en otro ángulo. La chica era bastante linda y tenía buena figura. No entendía por qué demonios no veía a la cámara sin importar donde se posase. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Incómoda por el trato que le estaban dando? Intentó verla a los ojos por enésima vez. Algunas modelos comprendían lo que quería el fotógrafo con el simple hecho de conectar miradas, pero, aquello era insólito. Era paciente, pero no iba a seguir soportando por mucho tiempo.

-Señorita Hinata- dijo el rubio tras un suspiro de resignación- ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso? Le recomiendo ir a dar una vuelta y despejar su mente por un rato si es que quiere conservar este empleo. Tal vez se sienta presionada por algún motivo.- El rubio trato de no ser demasiado duro. Después de todo era una chica que apenas estaba iniciándose en ese rubro. Porque haber participado en 5 campañas publicitarias en un año se consideraba solo un despegue. Sin embargo haber estado intentando sacar una fotografía decente por cuatro horas seguidas sin haber obtenido resultados óptimos, ponía de malas a cualquiera.

La Hyuga exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la terraza que estaba a pocos metros. ¿Por qué su corazón había palpitado tan rápido cuando el rubio le dijo todo eso? Su voz le parecía el sonido más atrayente que había escuchado en su vida, aun a pesar de que la había sermoneado de forma casi imperceptible.

Seguía sin comprender el motivo de su nerviosismo ante la cámara. Había participado en varios desfiles y muchas personas la habían visto desnuda. ¿Acaso no era la mayor vergüenza que podía experimentar? Había logrado acostumbrarse a mostrar su cuerpo para ser tocado, maquillado y vestido sin sucumbir a la timidez que tanto le caracterizaba antaño. Había costado lo suyo, por supuesto. Nadie cambia así como así de la noche a la mañana.

Sakura decidió hacer un experimento, solo para comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Si lo que pensaba tenía validez, era más que seguro que turbaría a Hinata por un rato. Nunca había posado sus ojos sobre nadie en el sentido amoroso. Y fastidiarle por ese motivo no era una situación que se presentase todos los días. Debía aprovechar las oportunidades que se servían en bandeja de plata. Notó que la chica observaba en su dirección con aire meditabundo. Siguió la línea de visión de la Hyugga con cautela, y no se sorprendió al notar en qué punto se posaba su mirada. Naruto.

La chica de ojos verdes se acerco hasta el rubio y soltó una leve sonrisa. El joven le respondió de la misma forma y ella le dio un abrazo que denotaba por sí solo que había confianza entre ellos.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Una ola de calor intenso comenzaba a invadir su pecho y no le gustaba esa sensación. Sakura entabló una conversación con el chico demasiado apegada a su cuerpo y él tomó asiento en un sofá acolchado que se veía realmente cómodo. Por su parte, su amiga seguía hablando y riendo con él como si tal cosa. Repentinamente, ella osó acercarse al espacio personal del rubio y luego posó su rodilla entre sus piernas, a pocos milímetros de _esa zona_.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Sakura era promiscua? Porque recordaba claramente que salía con un guapísimo chico de cabello negro, por cierto dueño de esa revista. Si veía a Sasuke, podría decírselo, solo por ver con sus propios ojos, como el chico limpiaba el piso con ella y la dejaba entre lágrimas. Sentía que su pecho se oprimía y que podría saltar sobre Sakura, apretar su cuello con fuerza y sonreír cruelmente mientras sentía cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Una furia infinita iba a acrecentándose poco a poco y ella no sabía cómo calmarla. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban celos? Sentía que podía asesinar a Sakura, y vaya que podía, por supuesto la ojiverde le daría batalla, no seria fácil derrotarla.

No tenía ningún vínculo emocional con el rubio. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?

-Le gustas- dijo Sakura señalando a Hinata con un gesto leve

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo el rubio en tono irónico

-Piensa lo que quieras

-Hiciste todo esto, ¿solo para comprobarlo?

-Respuesta correcta amigo. Eres realmente brillante

-Estoy a punto de hacerle una llamada a un sujeto de cabello negro y cuyo nombre comienza por la letra s

-Va a darte una paliza

-¿Quién comenzó a sonsacarme?

-Joder.. Tu ganas

-Quítate de encima entonces. Tampoco quiero tener problemas con Sasuke. Podría presentarse en cualquier momento, ya sabes como es.

Sakura hizo caso a la demanda del rubio. Ni siquiera quería imaginar una cruenta escena de celos, causada por un simple malentendido.

-Mi amiga tiene la cara roja. Creo que desborda de celos

-¿Es eso tan impresionante? Además ¿Cómo puede ella estar celosa, si ni siquiera me conoce?

-Ese es el misterio del que todos nos queremos enterar- dijo Sakura con un aire de escepticismo – Hinata jamás, nunca ha mostrado interés en ningún chico, por muy bueno que esté, y mira que hemos visto carne expuesta y chicos buenísimos y mega guapos. Sin embargo ninguno ha llamado la atención de mi amiga, ni la mía he de acotar

-No estamos hablando de ti, Sakura-chan

-Te prohíbo, terminantemente, que te juntes de nuevo con eso que llamo novio. ¡Esta influenciándote!- dijo la chica en tono de broma

-Tonta- Dijo el rubio tras una carcajada

Sakura dejó al rubio con sus pensamientos y se encaminó hacia Hinata. Mientras llegaba a la terraza, sentía una mirada punzante sobre su cabeza. Si las miradas matasen, probablemente ya estuviese muerta.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?- pregunto la chica, señalando hacia la dirección en la que había dejado al rubio

-Claro que… no- dijo la chica con voz baja y mirando el suelo. Sus mejillas se habían tornado color rosa y vio como las puntas de sus dedos índices se encontraban una y otra vez.

- Haces eso- dijo señalando sus gestos- cuando te sientes nerviosa. Además estas mintiéndome. Sé sincera, ¿él te gusta?

-Si- dijo la chica decidida, aún con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y sin ver sus ojos

-Entonces entra allí y deja que sepa lo impresionante que eres. Hazle saber que eres una profesional que no se amedrenta ante nada ni nadie. Recuerda, eres una Hyugga y debes sentir orgullo por tu apellido.

No sabía por qué Sakura estaba diciendo todo eso, pero tenía razón. Era una profesional y se suponía que aunque le doliese el estómago, aunque hubiese pasado algo grave o alguien querido estuviese enfermo y ella muy preocupada, feliz, triste o lo que sea, debía mostrar su cara de profesionalismo ante las cámaras, y darle al fotógrafo justo lo que estaba buscando, ni más ni menos.

-Naruto-san- dijo la chica un poco apenada- podemos… ¿continuar?

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el rubio preocupado. Sus mejillas estaban rosas- Parece que no tienes fiebre- dijo el apoyando su frente contra la de la chica

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que su rostro pasase de rosa a rojo intenso. La irresoluta cercanía del rubio causaba estragos en su pecho, en su cabeza e incluso en sus piernas, que por cierto comenzaban a tambalearse.

-Rayos- dijo Sakura mirando a la Hyugga caer en los brazos del rubio- Se ha desmayado de vergüenza. Nunca la había visto desmayarse. Causas una gran conmoción en ella. Realmente le gustas- dijo sorprendida.

Naruto suspiro profundamente intentando pensar en una solución. La chica estaba desmayada y debía terminar la sesión aquel jodido día, ya que el día siguiente debía viajar a Norteamérica para hacer otro fotomontaje. Cargo a Hinata, y la deposito en un sillón. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un punto a otro. El personal no emitía ruido alguno. Era raro que Naruto se sumiese tan profundamente en sus pensamientos.

-Bien. Lo dejaremos así. Esta vez, lamentablemente no pudo ser- dijo con pesar- pueden retirarse- les dijo a los maquillistas, ayudantes y personal de iluminación.

-Si, Naruto-san- dijo todos al unísono, comenzando a recoger sus cosas

Unos minutos después todos salieron murmurando entre sí, dejando la habitación con la presencia de Hinata recostada en aquel sillón, Sakura observándola y Naruto yendo y viniendo en una distancia corta.

-Vas a abrir un agujero en el suelo, usuratonkashi- pronuncio sarcástico Sasuke, desde la entrada

-Sasuke-teme- dijo el rubio al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo- ¿Ya se van?

-Si- dijo el Uchiha arrastrando a Sakura fuera de allí

-Ni se te ocurra dejar a Hinata sola en este lugar. No imaginas todo lo que nos costó llegar aquí.- dijo sakura con tono amenazador- diviértanse- agrego con un ligero tinte perverso

-Ja. Ella cree que soy un jodido pervertido- Dijo el rubio, para luego sentarse en el sillón en el que había estado minutos antes, cuando hablaba con Sakura.

Había visto, conocido, tratado, tocado e incluso se había acostado con alguna que otra modelo famosa. Hinata no tenía nada de especial si se apreciaba muy superficialmente.

Parecía tener un cuerpo bien desarrollado y no le quitaba merito a su hermoso rostro. Era una chica hermosa y atrayente. Rayaba incluso en lo sexy de acuerdo al punto de vista del observador. Se acercó hasta ella sentándose en un pequeño banco que estaba frente al sofá donde yacía acostada. Sus cabellos negros y lisos desparramados sobre el mueble hacían que la vista fuese sumamente seductora. Se aventuró a tocar su mejilla, comprobando la suavidad de su piel.

El tacto del rubio era cálido. Su dedo había frotado su mejilla y se había sentido querida por un instante. No entendía por qué lo sabía, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que aquel que estaba a su lado era Naruto. El calor corporal de otra persona era confortante, pero sentía que la palabra se quedaba corta ante el estado de total relajación que le embargaba cuando él estaba a su lado.

La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los ojos azules del rubio, quien no se sorprendió, ni se asusto de que lo hubiesen pillado mirándole tan cerca. Lo más extraño es que Hinata no se sentía incomoda por su cercanía. Como si conociese al rubio de toda la vida.

Unas irrefrenables ganas de besar sus labios se apoderaron de ella. Jamás había besado, pero ansiaba sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, al menos por un instante. De alguna manera, el rubio captó sus intenciones y se dispuso a proporcionarle un beso leve. Cuando iba a separarse, la Hyugga se aferró fuertemente a su cuello. Sentía que si se separaba, se iría para no volver jamás. ¿Era eso amor? ¿Realmente era así de intenso?

La chica beso sus labios una vez más, e incitó al rubio a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y un gemido murió en la garganta de Hinata. Aquel juego comenzaba a caldear el ambiente, y una intensa pasión amenazaba con inundar el cuerpo de la Hyugga rápidamente.

El rubio no sabía el motivo, pero no podía parar de besar el cuello de la chica. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido poco a poco sin que esta opusiese resistencia alguna. Mientras el vestido bajaba, la chica gemía en el oído del rubio palabras inteligibles. El vestido se había ido, y el rubio comenzó a acariciar las curvas de la chica lenta y minuciosamente, arrancándole suspiros, ahogados en los besos que comenzaba a propinar en sus labios.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Desabotonaba la camisa del chico poco a poco. Expelió un gemido al ver y sentir el formado pecho del rubio. Aquella figura finamente labrada y bañada en una leve capa de sudor había hecho que relamiese sus labios. Su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido al igual que el del rubio.

Hinata comenzó a contonearse sobre las caderas del rubio, complacida con que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a cobrar vida. Se quito el brassiere con modestia, asegurándose de que el ritmo fuese lento y pausado, con el cruel propósito de incitarle más y más sin darle posibilidad de tocar.

Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus pieles entrasen en contacto, ambos suspiraron profusamente en cuanto la piel pálida se acopló a la levemente bronceada. Las manos del rubio estaban situadas en sus muslos, cosa que la excitaba aun más, si cabía. Verlo morderse los labios la hizo querer acompañarle en su fulgurante éxtasis, por lo que opto por besar y morderlos muy levemente, apresándolos entre sus dientes y dejándolos escapar una y otra vez.

Comenzó a frotarse contra el rubio una vez más, entre suspiros entrecortados. Hinata se quito como pudo su propia ropa interior sin dejar su posición en ningún momento. No se había sentido así de excitada en toda su corta existencia. Presa de la exaltación, se penetro a sí misma, comenzando a danzar frenéticamente. Instantes después el rubio tomo el control colocándose encima de la chica.

Hinata extendió sus brazos capturando el cuello del rubio y asiéndose de él. Podía sentir sus gemidos y su aliento chocando contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

Sus colmillos salieron a flote y los clavó en el cuello del chico. Saborear su sangre había sido la cosa más malditamente provocativa que le había pasado en la vida. Nadie le había cautivado de una manera tan intensa como para acceder a tener sexo y además beber su sangre. Además el líquido vital de aquel muchacho sabía mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese probado. El rubio gemía aun más fuerte. Ser mordido por un vampiro en medio del acto sexual, era la cosa más excitante que podía experimentar un ser humano, e incluso, otro vampiro. La chica lamió la herida que sanó en un instante gracias a los poderes curativos de su saliva. Unas pequeñas gotas rojas adornaban la comisura de sus labios, por lo que las lamió enseguida. No era de las personas que desperdiciasen una gota de su preciado alimento, menos aun si este era tan delicioso e incomparable.

Desconocía que tenía aquel jodido rubio, pero, se sentía en la cúspide del placer. Aquel chico estaba haciéndole el amor, de eso no cabía duda. Tal devoción a la hora de hacer algo así no podía ser normal. La chica pensaba que se compenetraban perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Se sorprendió al sentir que el rubio tomaba sus muñecas y las extendía, hasta apresarlas juntas con una de sus manos. Intentó liberarse con su fuerza sobrehumana, pero abrió los ojos como platos al notar que el agarre no cedía ni un milímetro. El chico era realmente fuerte. Definitivamente no era humano.

El ojiazul comenzó a lamer su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta la clavícula. Hinata no sabía que unas simples lamidas pudiesen ser tan excitantes hasta ese preciso momento. Soltó un ronco gemido que inundó la habitación, al sentir los colmillos del rubio clavarse bajo su clavícula. Miles de corrientazos recorrían su piel y un enorme placer viajaba por su cuerpo entero, acompañando las fuertes oleadas inducidas por el vaivén de caderas. El rubio bebía lentamente, sin pausa pero sin prisa. La Hyugga cerró los ojos. El placer era abismal y sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Mía- soltó el rubio con voz ronca

Hinata se sintió realmente complacida. El rubio había firmado un pacto hacia ella proclamándola como su pareja absoluta. Tenía clara su respuesta y se libró de su agarre con relativa fuerza. Supo que el chico tenía la intención de dejarla hacer lo que quisiese ya que no opuso un mínimo de resistencia.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y comenzó a repartir una cadena de besos a lo largo de su cuello, llegando finalmente al abdomen. Comenzó a lamerlo con un hambre insaciable y luego clavó sus colmillos por debajo del ombligo, recitando en su mente un antiguo conjuro, ese que probablemente hubiese recitado él minutos antes cuando la había mordido. En seguida el rubio comenzó a temblar levemente, presa del profundo placer que recorría su cuerpo. Gemía y mordía su labio inferior de una manera más que instigadora. Hinata limpió las pequeñas gotas de sangre que emanaban de las pequeñas laceraciones con su dedo índice, luego lo succionó con deleite. No desperdiciaría ni una gota de aquel preciado liquido rojo.

La chica comenzó a sentir espasmos y arqueó la espalda al sentir un potente orgasmo. Se acostó al lado del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que encontraría a su pareja ideal de una manera tan sencilla?

La Hyugga se acerco a un espejo y miro su semblante. Su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor y habían pequeños moratones que comenzaban a despejarse poco a poco, hasta desaparecer tras unos instantes. Sus muñecas aun tenían las marcas de los dedos del rubio. La fuerza aplicada había sido brutal ya que se negaban en desaparecer; lo hacía, pero mucho más lento que sus otras heridas. Miró una pequeña y hermosa flor violeta que se extendía bajo su clavícula, justo en el punto en que Naruto había clavado sus colmillos. Un hechizo delicado que se ajustaba a ella.

Se acercó hasta el rubio quien ya tenía puestos los pantalones y estaba a punto de comenzar a abotonar su camisa.

-Espera- dijo la chica inclinándose un poco, con el objeto de mirar el resultado de su hechizo. Quería saber si había quedado tan genial como lo había conjurado.

Un espiral rodeaba el ombligo del rubio, alrededor de este había algunos sellos en un lenguaje extraño.

-Mío- dijo ella con tono posesivo, poniendo su índice sobre el ombligo del rubio- todo- advirtió con una expresión lujuriosa- de pies a cabeza- dijo, al tiempo que barría su cuerpo con una mirada depredadora.

Aquella marca indicaba su posesión sobre el chico, al igual que la suya indicaba que ella le pertenecía a él.

:::::::::

Sakura sonrió al ver que su amiga y el rubio se despedían con un beso en el aeropuerto. Sí que se habían divertido después de todo. La chica despidió al rubio con un abrazo y luego Sasuke le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

Hinata miro estupefacta la parte trasera del cuello de Sakura. Tenía el cabello recogido y una flor de sakura adornaba una pequeña porción de piel. Era un hechizo de enlace, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-Sasuke… ¿también tiene uno?- pregunto la chica en voz baja en el oído de la ojiverde, esperando que entendiese su pregunta sin mayor explicación.

-En la espalda, casi en el hombro. Es un diseño genial- dijo ella con picardía

La Hyugga no dijo nada más. Corrió a los brazos del rubio antes de que entrase en el área de abordaje y besó sus labios con fuerza, llegando a romperlos levemente.

-Ya cálmate. Volveré en unas semanas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Comienzo a extrañarte- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-Sasuke, Sakura- pronunció el rubio llamando la atención de los recién nombrados- dejo a Hinata a su cuidado. Más les vale mantenerla en una pieza para cuando vuelva- dijo en tono de broma.

-Claro- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke se limito a lanzarle una mirada incrédula.

-Mas te vale no ir tras otras chicas- dijo Hinata con voz fría- Voy a enterarme- pronuncio señalando el punto donde yacía su hechizo- y a _esas_ no les gustara lo que voy a hacerles- musitó con advertencia- aunque tal vez te guste lo que voy a hacerte a ti- susurró en su oído provocativamente- o tal vez no- agregó con tono mordaz

-Lo mismo digo- le susurro el rubio al oído, tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra su piel, haciendo que tiritase de pasión, en plena vía pública.

Un nexo vampírico representaba mucho más que una simple pareja. Era una unión del destino, la persona única e ideal que podía satisfacer enteramente a la otra y viceversa. A veces se conocían por accidente e incluso perdían la oportunidad de conocerse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y quizás nunca, imposibilitando el hecho de llenar el vacío de un anhelo expectante.

Si se trataba de _esa persona_, uno de los dos lo sabía en el preciso instante en que sus miradas se encontraban, aunque no se daba cuenta hasta sopesar acerca de los extraños sentimientos que provocaba el desconocido en cuestión. A veces nervios, pena, alegría o una infinita pasión desbordante que incitaba a acercarse a esa persona, hablar con ella, besarla y permanecer a su lado por simple que pareciese el acto.

Su pareja, generalmente se daba cuenta un tiempo después, logrando por fin unir sus destinos a través de un lazo, un conjuro irrompible, aún después de la muerte que solo podía tener éxito si la pareja era compatible y su atracción fulminante.

Según las leyendas, si alguno de los dos moría, el otro corría el riesgo de enloquecer por la monumental perdida que desquiciaba los sentidos, cuerpo, alma y mente del doliente. Debía de ser realmente doloroso sentir algo así. Tanto como para que el sobreviviente, decidiese suicidarse para acabar con todo.

Hinata tocó la flor con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo como el pálpito iba disminuyendo a medida que el rubio se alejaba de ella. Si estaba cerca, aquel sentimiento se lo indicaba, y le incitaba a estar junto a él, a abrazarlo, besarlo. Eran poderes antiguos y poderosos, guiados a partir de la atracción natural que se tenían el uno al otro. Y aquel, era el sentimiento más poderoso y satisfactorio del mundo. El amor no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Inspirado en Vampire Knight. Adoro las historias vampíricas y sobrenaturales con un toque romanticón.

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee


End file.
